One Sweet Day
by Wiccawiz
Summary: It's a takari songfic! PLease read and review!


Disclaimer: - No, I don't own digimon, or the song One Sweet Day

Disclaimer: - No, I don't own digimon, or the song 'One Sweet Day'. Digimon is owned by loads of Japanese people and 'One Sweet Day' well, that is owned by Mariah Carey and her record company, so please don't sue me in you own either of those things. And I think that the people who own this stuff, should be honoured that people like it enough to use in their ideas and they shouldn't want to sue us. But they do anyway. Please don't take that personally ^_^()

Setting:

After a big fight with an evil digimon, all the digidestined apart from Kari and TK were killed. (01 digidestined) and they watched them die as prisoners in a castle. Their digimon died too. They however, escaped unharmed. As they were split up, each believed the other to be dead. This is sung from 2 different POV's, Kari's and TK's. Here's the order in which it's sung. 1st part of 1st verse: TK. 2nd part of 1st verse: Kari. 2nd verse: TK. 3rd verse: Kari. Chorus: together. Last line: Both (and it's said in a musical sort of way.) Now, enough with the boring stuff, let's get on with the fic ^_^!!

One Sweet Day

__

Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say

Now it's too late to hold you

'Coz you've flown away

So far away

TK looked at the floor, thinking. 'I should have been there! Now they're all dead. Including Kari. I should have told her when I had the chance. We were in that cell together for long enough, I should have said something. But now, it's too late now. She's gone.' TK looked up at the sky, tear marks on his face and a single tear leaking out of the corner of his eye. "Kari, I know if you're up there, as an angel, I love you. You can hear me, I know you can. Please, forgive me for letting you die. I couldn't help it.

__

Never had I imagined

Living without your smile

Feeling and knowing you hear me

It keeps me alive

Alive

Kari looked at the fire she had built. In the dancing flames, she could see TK's face, smiling at her and that was a comfort. She had cared for him for a very long time. 'I think I love him.' She shook her head. She could see TK in her mind's eye, in heaven, watching her. As long as she knew he was safe, she didn't care about anything else. How could she have been so stupid, how could she have thought that he could ever love her back? She looked again at the fire. The memories of things that they had done and what they had seen came back. She loved him just as Tai loved Matt, they died to save each other. She knew that they couldn't live without one another, maybe she couldn't live without TK. But she didn't want him to have died in vain. She sniffed and wiped her tears away on the back of her hand. "I love you TK." She said quietly and looked to the sky.

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Both looked up, silently wishing they could go back in time to see one another. Kari wanted to tell TK how much she loved him, even if he didn't return her feelings. TK wanted to tell Kari he loved her, but whenever he tried, his voice failed him. 

__

Darling, I never told you

Assumed you'd always be there

Took your presence for granted 

But I always cared

And I miss the love we shared

TK thought hard thought so hard, that he got a headache. He stood up and instinctively looked for Kari, his heart wrenching when he remembered she wasn't there. He wanted to get away, he wanted to die, just so he could be with her. He would have given his life to save her. It was too late now though, as she was dead and gone forever. Kicking the dirt underneath him, he reminded himself that Kari wouldn't want him to die. Even if he wanted to. 'I can't live without her. I can't.'

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Kari and TK began to walk into the nearest area of greenery near to them, in this case (by striking coincidence) into the same forest, but at separate ends. TK's crest of Hope and Kari's crest of Light shone dimly, the once pulsating light fading as their hopes and light faded.

__

All though the sun will always shine the same

I'll always look to a brighter day

And Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

Kari's knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor. "Ow!" There was a thud as a digimon fell out of a tree and landed on her head. Her hopes soared in the hope it might be TK, but they soon fell and hit rock bottom as the digimon picked itself up and spoke to her. "Oh! I'm sorry child of light. I didn't mean to startle you." Kari watched it walk off, silent tears streaming down her face.

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

TK looked around, he was sure he heard footsteps. His heart reached his throat at the hope Kari wasn't dead, but a remarkably frog-like digimon jumped out of the bushed next to him. 'Who am I kidding? She's not here, she died.' He carried on walking, occasionally turning round to see behind him.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together

One sweet day

Kari stood up and looked around. She might as well keep moving, there would be less chance of an attack if she kept on guard. She continued walking until she reached a clearing.

__

Sorry I never told you.

TK had also reached this same clearing where he saw a human figure standing on the other side. "Kari?" He whispered, he knew that figure, that stance, that body, that hair. "KARI!" He cried and started running towards her. She turned as the sound reached her ears. She could hardly believe her eyes, could it be TK?

"TK!" She began to run towards him. As they neared, she leaped into his arms and they kissed passionately. 

"I love you Kari." TK said after they had finished kissing.

"I love you too, TK." Her eyes, which were glistening with tears, looked straight into his, and they swapped a moment of complete happiness, totally lost in each other's eyes. 

Author's note: Hello! Me again. Don't ask me to explain the reasoning of this fic, it's fictional so it doesn't have to make total sense does it? Please r&r!! Thanx. Wiccawiz.


End file.
